Welcome to the Convent of Love
by sing-yor-heart-out13
Summary: After Mitchie and Shane beak up, hook up with their new boyfriend or girlfriend, get caught or get yelled at, they are sent to a convent for teenagers that misbehave or need a reality check. Can they handle the pressure of being pure&happy without eachoth
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:These characters are fictional, and do not exist in real life. Don't yell at me and say they are, because I know for a fact that these are written characters that do not exist. And I do not own any of them.

Camp Rock just ended, so afterwards Shane and Mitchie ended up going out.(Of course) But, somehow or another, Shane ended up falling for Amy Jay again, leaving Mitchie alone and broken hearted. But she soon found comfort when she went back to her ex-boyfriend, Kane. The two pairs think they're perfectly content and happy, but everyone around them, except for their significant other, knows better to agree.

--

Mitchie lay next to Kane, breathing heavily. They had done it, again, while her mother was gone on a business trip for new techniques on cooking. Every time she went away, you could say that her and Kane... played. Every time, no matter what. And the two haven't even been caught. Yet...

"MITCHIE!" Her mother shouted, staring at her naked daughter with wide eyes.

"Mom?!" Mitchie sat up, holding the sheets against her body. She turned and saw the Kane was underneath the bed, trying to hide.

"Kane, I know you're in here." her mother roared, kicking the side of the bed. Kane jumped ad smacked his head.

"OW!" He yelled, crawling out with his boxers on. He quickly grabbed his clothes and ran out of the room, trying to get away from the situation.

"Ugh! We are so over!" Mitchie shouted, grabbing her robe on her night stand.

"What the hell were you two doing?!" Her mother shouted at her. Mitchie cringed slightly and chewed on her lower lip, not sure what to say.

"I don't know what to say anymore, Mitchie. Ever since you and Shane broke up, you've been a completely different person. You don't listen to me, you don't come home on time at your 11:00 P.M. curfew, and you don't even dress the same!" Her mother exclaimed, holding up a ripped mini mini skirt.

"So, I've decided I'm sending you to a reformatory for misbehaving, teenage boys and girls." Her mother said, crossing her arms. "A convent for nuns and priests."

Mitchie felt her heart stop and her mouth grow dry as she heard those words. her mother was sending her to a convent? Maybe changing her personality drastically didn't help her getting over Shane. She missed him so much, and Zane wasn't even as sweet or caring as him. All he wanted her for was fun in the bedroom.

"You leave tomorrow morning at 6, so I suggest you start packing." Her mother said with an expressionless voice, turning on her heels and walking out of the room. Mitchie just sat there with a stunned look on her face, not knowing what to do.

"I need to bring some proper clothes.." She muttered, standing up and going into her closet.

--

Shane groaned softly as he sat on the side of his bed, holding his head in his hands, sobbing softly. Amy Jay had cheated on him and left him, again. He needed Mitchie more than ever now, but he knew he could never speak to her again. It would kill him inside to hear her beautiful voice and know that he left her for Amy Jay. He knew that she would cheat on him again, but somehow she caught her in her web of lies and deceit. He quickly rubbed his eyes and sat up straight, hearing his uncle walk in.

"Listen, kid. You've been moping around over that tramp for two hours straight. You seriously need to pick your next girlfriend better. Learn to have some respect for yourself. And don't moan so loud when you're up here with her." he said, making Shane turn red.

"Then what do you suppose I do to learn all of this?" he asked in an annoyed voice.

"You're going to a convent for teenagers who are misbehaving or need a reality check." His uncle Brown replied, acting completely calm.

"WHAT!?" Shane shouted, hopping off of his silk sheet covered bed.

"You heard me. You have to be out of the house and in the cab by 6. Start packing." Uncle Brown replied coolly, leaving the room.

"Oh my God, I don't wanna be a priest. I swear to god damned much." Shane yelled, walking into his large closet, trying to keep the nasty thoughts of his bedroom time out of his head.

"Think holy, think holy, think holy.." He said to himself, cringing as he avoided the subject in his mind.

"Yes! Kittens, think of soft fluffy kittens, Shane.." he smiled, putting things in his designer suitcase.

"Everything will be fine." Mitchie and Shane said to themselves, thousands of miles apart from each other. But they would soon only be one building away.


	2. Chapter 2

Groaning softly, Mitchie held onto the sides of her pillow as she hid her face in the middle of it. She was trying to pretend to be asleep, even though she was already wide awake. There was no way that she would be getting up at 5 in the morning to go to a convent. That would only be when Hell froze over.

"Mitchie get up now." Her mother said loudly, pulling Mitchie up from under the covers.

"I guess Hell froze over this morning…" Mitchie grumbled to herself, heading into the bathroom.

"15 minutes tops, Mitchie!" Her mother called, as she slammed the door of the bathroom.

"What ever…" Mitchie murmured to herself as she slipped her pajamas off. She stepped into the shower and sighed happily as flipped the hot water on. She quickly shampooed and conditioned her hair, then rinsed the soapy suds from her body. After turning of the water, she stepped out of the shower and slipped on a robe. She wrapped her hair up and sighed deeply, sitting on her counter top. She leaned her head against her cool, steam covered wall and closed her eyes. Maybe becoming such a bad kid wasn't as good of an idea after all. It hadn't helped her at all and it only made her mother extremely upset with her almost every day. But it was Shane's and Shane's fault alone, wasn't it? Of course it was!! If her hadn't broken up with her in the first place, she would be the nice and caring girl she was at Camp Rock. But now, after the break up, she was the mean and insensitive girl that was back from Camp Rock.

"15 minutes are up Mitchie!" Her mother called from outside the door.

"Okay…" She sighed softly, opening the door with a sullen expression. Her mother blinked a few times with her mouth open, a shocked expression on her face. Could it be possible that Mitchie was finally going back to her normal self.

"Mitchie, you okay?" Her mother asked, scared anything would set her back to the mean state of mind.

"Yeah, just get out so I can change."

"Watch your tone, Mitchie." Her mother replied icily, trying to hide her sadness. She quickly stepped out of Mitchie's room and shut the door, avoiding any fights that might occur.

"I must dress proper…" Mitchie said to herself, pacing around the front of her closet. She grabbed a purple blouse and some dark jeans, pulling them on.

"Wait, these clothes suck." She exclaimed, tossing them into her hamper. She grabbed red tank top and a white one to layer. After slipping the two on, she took out a pair of tight dark blue jeans that held her lower half in "all the right" places. She smiled with a satisfied look into the mirror, slipping on a pair of red heels.

"You almost ready, Mitchie?" Her mother called from the doorway of the living room.

"Yeah just let me do my make up, hair, and check my suitcases!" Mitchie chuckled back to her mother. She smirked as she heard the jingle and clang of her mother tossing her keys back onto the counter. After finishing her hair, make up, and checking her suitcases, Mitchie walked into the living room with her suitcases.

"Don't you look nice this morning… Her mother snorted in a sarcastic tone.

"Thank you mother, I completely agree with you." Mitchie replied in a sweet tone. She headed into the car with her things, tossing them into them into the back seat. She was about to buckle her seat belt when she felt her stomach almost crawl into her throat.

"My guitar!" She screeched, swinging open the car door and running into the house. She ran into her room and grabbed her guitar case, holding it to her chest.

"I would never forget my guitar… ever." Mitchie said softly, starting to walk back to living room. She stepped outside and slammed the door shut angrily when she saw her mom. Why would she send her away like this? It was so unfair, and her mom doesn't even get how much this sucks for her. Mitchie let out a huff as she slipped into the car and into the passenger seat.

"Sweetheart, try to make the best of this…" Her mother said, rubbing her arm gently.

"What ever." Mitchie replied haughtily, not wanting to think about the destination. She rested her head against the cool glass of their car window.

"Goodbye sanctuary…" She said softly to herself, feeling the car pull out of the driveway. After hours and hours of dead silence in the car as the wheels spun against the black freeway, Mitchie crawled into the back seat with her guitar and songbook. Her mother smiled with satisfaction as they drove past a hill tat held the house of a rock star who was throwing a fit.

* * *

Shane yelled in frustration as he gripped his bed sheets tightly, trying to keep from being pulled off the bed by his Uncle Brown.

"Fine, I won't drag you off of your bed." Uncle Brown said in a fake defeated voice.

"Thank you, Jesus…" Shane sighed softly to himself under the bed sheets. Uncle Brown exited the room and returned quickly with a bucket of ice cold water.

"Just like camp…" He chuckled to himself, pulling the sheets off of Shane and dumping the water on his head.

"Oh my gosh! That is so fricken cold!!" Shane yelped and shot out of his bed. He shook his head like mad and rubbed the sides, trying to warm it up again.

"Get warm get warm get warm get warm!" He shouted, rubbing his head's sides faster.

"Great, now you won't need a shower." Uncle Brown smiled, setting the bucket on the floor.

"But showers are warm, and nice, and wake you up relaxing…ly." Shane said, still rubbing his head.

"Too bad sonny, because it's 5:30 already." Uncle Brown replied, walking out of the room.

"Fine!" Shane shouted at him as he watched Uncle Brown close the door. He stepped over to his closet and rubbed the eye boogers from his eyelids with a loud yawn.

"My style will not change for a stupid convent." He yawned, pulling on some black skinny jeans. He slipped on a white v-neck shirt, showing all of his muscles in his chest. After pulling on some red converse, Shane hopped onto his bed in a huff.

"It'll be okay, Shane… I mean, even if there won't be any hot girls or hot clothes on girls or friends…" He said to himself.

"WAIT!" He half shouted to himself, before grabbing his cell phone. He quickly dialed up Jason and Nate on a conference call.

"Hello?" Nate asked in a groggy tone.

"Hey guys." Shane said in a half happy voice.

"HEY SHANE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HEY NATE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Jason exclaimed happily, obviously already being awake.

"Oh my gosh, dude, he's here, too?" Nate groaned into his phone.

"Wait, Nate… you don't like m e?" Jason said, sounding like he was on the verge of tears.

"No, he was only joking. Right Nate?" Shane said quickly, not wanting another tear epidemic with Jason.

"Yeah a total joke…" Nate replied without an expression.

"Okay if you say so…" Jason said with a tiny sniffle.

"So, you guys going to that bad kid convent thing?" Shane asked, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. If his guys weren't coming, it would be a Hell hole for him.

"Oh my gosh! That thing is today! Bye!" Nate replied quickly, before hanging up the phone.

"Oh… so are you going to the convent, too, Jason?" Shane asked, trying to get a conversation going. This thing would take some time, since Jason was just so… special.

"Yeah! My parents said I could stay there as long as I want to! And, I have something to show you guys when I get there. It's gonna be like… huge!" Jason said in an excited voice. Of course his parents would let him stay there as long as he wants; Jason is as hyper as a 5 year old with 30 pounds of candy digested inside it.

"Oh… well I have to get ready. Bye, Jason." Shane said, waiting for him to hang up.

"Okay, bye, Shane! Okay… wait why are you beeping? STOP BEEPING!! I COMMAND YOU TO STOP BEEPING! OBEY ME RIGHT NOW! RAWR GRRR RAWRRR BLEEHH BLAAHH BLAAHHH SCARY NOISES BLAHH." Jason shouted, slamming the phone onto the table.

"Jason, press the red phone button." Shane said slowly, rolling his eyes at the simpleness of Jason's mind.

"Oh… Oh yeah! Thank you, bye." Jason replied quickly, before hanging up the right way. Shane smiled widely to himself, happy that he was going to have his friends with him.

"Now all I need is Mitchie…" Shane said to himself, feeling his lip begin to quiver. He quickly shook his head and stood up. Grabbing his suit cases, Shane headed out of his bedroom and into his vast living room.

"Ready, kid?" Uncle Brown asked him with a perky smile.

"As ready as I ever will be…" Shane grumbled back, pushing past his uncle and walking out the door. He tossed his suitcases angrily into the back of his Uncle's car. Stepping into the front seat. Shane looked around with a frustrated sigh.

"You know I can drive myself, right?" Shane asked his Uncle Brown as he slid into the driver's seat.

"Yup, but I don't want you to run away."

"Oh my gosh…" Shane mumbled, rolling his eyes. He froze quickly, whipping around to see the back seat area. He sighed happily, seeing his guitar.

"I grabbed that for you, just in case you forgot about it." Uncle Brown said, pulling it out of the drive way. He headed onto the highway, as Shane crawled into the back seat with his beloved checkerboard guitar case that held his "precious". He pulled it out of the case and strummed a few random cords, writing them down on a notepad.

"I'm sorry…" he sang to himself softly, looking down at his guitar.

"Did you forget, ever standing by my side…" Mitchie sang to herself as the two cars drove side by side. The two drivers waved at each other with wide smiles. Though, the two adolescent teenagers in the back seats of each car had no idea they would soon only be one building away.


End file.
